


Killer Blue

by ArielleLS



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, M/M, but it's still very prominent, tbh the mavin comes later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielleLS/pseuds/ArielleLS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los Santos was a dangerous place. Gavin knew that. He was just going to finish school, pay his debt, and get the fuck out of there. He didn't expect his life to spiral into a world of sex, money, and drugs, but here he was. Half-naked with a bottle of rum in one hand and a gun in the other. </p>
<p>And it was all because of the prick with the gorgeous blue eyes that just had to pick him.</p>
<p>Funny how things work out.</p>
<p>(Also known as that gta v au where Gavin is a broke college kid working at a coffee shop, Ryan is the millionaire crime lord, and Michael is the druggie in a gang of idiots)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killer Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! After taking a short break from writing, I'm back with my new fic. It's a GTA V AU, which are always my favorite, so I've decided to write my own. Let me know what you guys think - I'm a little nervous about this one. I always am with the first chapter.

"One tall black half-caf, double roasted," Gavin yelled behind his shoulder, wiping the sweat off his forehead with the back of his arm. "That'll be $3.50, sir."

Gavin took the money from the man across the counter, trying not to cringe when his hand brushed against his own. His day has been going like this all day long - customer after customer, order after order.

"It'll be right out. Have a nice day, sir!" He said, forcing a sickly sweet smile onto his face.

He fucking hated his life.

Cool Beans started out as a little shop in southern Los Santos, but had since then branched out into multiple locations. Gavin was 'lucky' enough to work at the original location - meaning that all the hipsters flocked to his location to be the most original.

He huffed. What a privileged life he was living.

He'd been working there for nearly a year now, taking the shitty shifts between his classes. _It's only until you're finished with college_ , he reminded himself. _And then when you pay your debt_. He sighed. _And then move out of your apartment_.

"Gavin," Lindsay whispered. "Are you doing the whole 'zoning out' thing again?"

"Hm? What?" Gavin said, snapping his head towards Lindsay. "No, I don't get off for another hour."

She laughed and handed the coffee to the man who ordered it. He smiled and placed a tip in the jar. "I'll take that as a yes," she said.

"This sucks," he said huffing and leaning against the wall. "I came all the way from England to work at a shit coffee shop and go to a shit college. It's not even real college! It's community college!"

"You'll live, Gavino," she said, patting him on the shoulder. "Live in the now! At least it's just us working. And there's no more customers yet!" She pointed to people passing by behind the glass door.

"No tips though," Gavin pouted, nudging her shoulder with his own.

"Speaking of which," Lindsay said, reaching for the top jar. "I deserve that last one. You spaced the whole thing."

"You're not fair and nobody likes you," Gavin said, bringing his bottle of water to his lips. He ignored the dark feeling settling in his chest. _Not now_. "Living in the now means I have to accept the fact that I'm wearing a bloody apron."

"Boo hoo," she said, stepping back to the other side of the bar. "Hey, you're up." Gavin glanced to the door and straightened his back. "Wow. Keep it in your pants," she whispered.

He almost did a double take.

A man walked to the counter with a confident stride that made Gavin's knees weak. He wore a cocky smile, complimented by his icy blue eyes that dragged over Gavin's body like he was judging his every move.

He wanted to break eye contact, but the analytical gaze stirred something in his stomach that left him stunned. Excitement, fear, lust - he really didn't know.

"Hello," the man said, sitting at the bar across the counter.

Gavin couldn't decide if he wanted to run or stay forever.

"H-Hi," Gavin said, pulling himself away from his inner debate. "Welcome to Cool Beans."

The man's eyebrow quirked and a devious grin settled on his face. "A Brit, huh?" He rested his face on his hand. "That's odd. You don't see many of those around here. Especially good looking ones."

Gavin fought the blush trying seep its way onto his face. His voice was smooth and deep - this guy was like sex on legs. He bit his tongue and ignored the obvious flirt.

"There's a lot of crazy shit that happens around here," Gavin said with a shaky voice, finally looking down. "If you think _I'm_ interesting, then you must have just moved here."

"Oh, I'm well aware of what happens around here," he said, ducking down to meet Gavin’s eyes again. "I've been here for a while."

Despite his fear, Gavin looked back up to get trapped in his gaze again. It felt like he was cornered and trying to escape, but the man’s eyes just kept sucking him back in. "D-Do you want anything, or...?" He was still staring him down with that warm smirk.

"Your name, for starters," he said. "Mine is Ryan."

Gavin nearly rolled his eyes. He's heard that one a million times from desperate girls trying to get in his pants. It didn't matter that it was an extremely good looking man this time because he wasn't a cheap whore. "Well, Ryan. I don't know if you noticed, but I'm working right now. Do you want anything or not?"

Ryan pouted and hardened his gaze. It sent a shiver down Gavin's spine. "You're no fun. I'll have a regular black."

"It'll be right up, sir," he said, smiling out the side of his mouth. Ryan narrowed his eyes and grinned evilly.

"Mm-hmm. Don't keep me waiting."

Gavin broke away from his intense gaze to turn away and gulp, finally letting his face flush with red. He could feel Ryan's eyes on his back, judging Gavin's every single move. He grabbed a cup and shuffled to Lindsay, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck settle. _Did he look away?_

"Ooh, what's happening here?" Lindsay said, looking over to see Ryan leaning his face against his hand. He tapped his fingers against the countertop while staring at the neighboring mask store.

"You have to help," Gavin whispered, grabbing her arm and pulling her to the back of the bar. "Regular black. And I think he's flirting."

"I've been waiting for this day my entire life," Lindsay said, ripping the styrofoam cup from his hands. "Having a gay best friend is finally paying off."

"Hey!"

"Oh hush. Your nerdy personality and depressing charisma is fun too," she said. "What do you need help with?" She put the cup under the brewer. It groaned as it spewed out coffee, masking the sounds of their conversation.

"I-I don't know?" He asked. "No one has been interested in me before. Well, a guy, anyway. In America. What if he's just being nice? Do people do that here?"

"You make the call," she said. "Look, if you're interested, just flirt with him a little bit. Put your number on the cup. In fact," she said, pulling the cup away from the coffee maker, "you can do it now."

"I don't know," he mumbled. "That's kind of out of my comfort zone."

"Who cares? He won't even know it's on there until he's finished and long gone. What's the worst that could happen?"

Gavin looked back at Ryan to see him staring down the clock on the wall. "Okay," he said. "Okay."

"That's my boy," she said, handing him a marker she pulled from her apron. He quickly scrawled out his number on the cup, adding a little heart at the end. He cringed. Maybe the heart was a little much.

"Quick like a bandaid," Lindsay said, nudging him towards Ryan. “Confidence is key.” Gavin shook his head. He could do this.

He took a deep breath before shuffling back to Ryan. "Here," he said, placing the coffee in front of him. "It's Gavin."

"Hm?" Ryan said, tearing his eyes away from the clock. He met Gavin's eyes again, making him cower in his spot.

"My name, it's Gavin," he said, his confidence slowly slipping away. "That'll be $2.00."

"Gavin," he said slowly, testing how it felt on his tongue. "I like it. It suits you." He grabbed the coffee and Gavin resisted the urge to whimper when his hand brushed across his own.

Ryan slipped over a $5 bill, stepping back and taking a sip of his coffee. "Keep the change." He winked and turned to walk out the door. "I'll be seeing you around, Gavin."

Gavin nearly collapsed from the breath he was holding. "Bollocks," he said, running a hand through his hair. "What did I just do?"

"You just gave your number to a really cute boy," Lindsay said. "Not boy - man. He's way older than you."

"Is that weird?"

She wiped down a cup with a rag and shrugged. "Not really. Glad you were ballsy enough, though. If he weren't obviously into you I would've done it myself."

Gavin glanced away and rubbed his neck. "Do you think he'll call?"

She nodded. "Probably. I mean, look at you, and then look at him. It's like a movie star couple."

Gavin blushed and looked out the window to see Ryan getting in his car. Needless to say, his eyes widened.

"Is that..." Lindsay trailed.

"Yeah," Gavin mumbled in awe. "Zentorno."

"Wow," she said. "He must be fucking loaded."

Gavin's heart sunk. "He's not going to call. Why would he call me? He's good looking _and_ he's got money. He could have anyone."

"And from the looks of it, he wants you. I can see why, I was totally into you before I knew you were gay."

"So was everyone." He shuddered. _Don't need to think about that._

Gavin looked out again to see Ryan driving away in his green and black beauty. There was no way someone like Ryan would be interested in someone like Gavin.

"There's something about him that's off," Lindsay said. "No one is that mysterious and hot at the same time."

"I dunno," Gavin mumbled. "Hopefully he calls back. Maybe I can find out."

He glanced up to the clock. Only 45 minutes until his shift ended. _Great_.

 

~~

 

Gavin stumbled up to his apartment, ignoring the man curled in the corner of the hallway moaning to himself. He was either drugged up or masturbating - It was nothing new.

He knew that being a homosexual white british man in a ghetto neighborhood painted a huge target on his back, but he’s gotten used to the dirty glares and threats. He’s only had a knife to his throat three times and a gun to his head once. For the way that things ran around here, he'd say that’s pretty damn good.

He fumbled with his keys, but finally shoved them through the lock, cursing at the loud creak from the door hinges. What a piece of shit apartment. It was one bedroom, one bathroom. Literally. That was it. He had to sleep and cook in the same room. What a luxurious life.

"Can't believe I came all the way from England for this," he whispered.

He slipped his messenger bag off his shoulder, sighing at the relief of the hundred pound bag filled with books and a laptop _not_ being on his shoulder. He threw it on his bed (what was a measly term. It was a mattress on a floor) and walked to his bathroom.

He looked at himself in the mirror, poking at the bags under his eyes. They were sad and tired, the emotion long drained from his face. “Shit,” he said, wiping a hand over his face. _Things will get better, Gavin,_ he told himself, ignoring the dense hole in his chest. _They always do. Don’t go back to that place._

He couldn't explain it. It was depression. It was why he took two little pills in the morning every day of his pathetic life.

Gavin shook his head and turned away from the bathroom. He didn't want to go back to that place in his mind. He wouldn't. He _couldn’t_. He's made it so far.

He thought back to Ryan at the coffee shop, and the way that he looked at him. That’s the way he always wanted someone to look at him. Taking the time to _really_ look at him, and appreciate what they saw. Gavin hasn't seen that since... never mind. He didn't need to think about that. Was Ryan serious? Was he really into Gavin, or was the man just toying with him? He'd never actually call, right?

His thoughts were put on hold when he heard a buzzing in his back pocket. His heart fluttered when he pulled out his old phone.

_Unknown number._

 

**Author's Note:**

> (as you can tell, I love making Lindsay and Gavin best friends because i can totally see it irl)
> 
> Please let me know what you think. Should I keep writing this one or nah? Thanks guys <3


End file.
